


Merry Ghoulmas

by usefulghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A little foreplay, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Merry Christmas, Reader is gender neutral, but you are wearing what i GUESS is feminine but i wear thigh highs and shorts all the time, ghoul party, holiday fic, no actual smut, this is my gift to y’all, you get interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulghoul/pseuds/usefulghoul
Summary: It’s Christmas, the sun has set, and you decide you’re going to have some holiday fun with Aether... at least you were going to, before a gaggle of Ghouls showed up on your doorstep with Papa and a drunk Fire in tow. They’re lucky you love them, or else you’d have left them out to the cold.





	Merry Ghoulmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y’all!! This is my gift to you :D I... don’t really proofread my work XD I tend to just write and post so let me know what you think. I am once again posting from mobile LOL  
> I got a week’s worth of new undies! :D and some makeup and socks and SPIDERMAN FOR THE PS4 AND IT’S SO GOOD Y’ALL.  
> Anyways - I was ACTUALLY going to write smut, BUT I didn’t want to have to decide what, y’know... business you got goin’ on down there so I decided why not make it fun and silly instead :) I like gender neutral fanfics because I myself am a trans guy, and I don’t MIND reading female-reader fanfics, and it’s AWESOME when I find fics for trans guys, but over all I think gender neutral reader is a happy medium. Maybe when I get better at writing I’ll write smut XD let me know in the comments if you want smut from me. Maybe I’ll make a new years resolution LOL.  
> Alright, that’s enough talking - have a Merry Christmas and happy New Year y’all!!

The sun had set hours ago, and now the lights from the Christmas tree played across your skin - more of which was slowly being revealed to the candy-coloured lights as Aether tugged your flannel shorts off, dragging them down the sheer black over-the-knee socks that clung to your legs. You laughed as his breath tickled your thighs, and he glanced up at you, smirking.

“What?” You said playfully, “Not gonna take my shirt off?” You wiggled your eyebrows at him, and he looked down at the faded band t-shirt you wore. It wasn’t an old shirt, fairly recent, actually - but frequently worn. The Ghost logo may have faded, but it still held strong to the fabric. It graced the top, and the likeness of the Ghouls and Papa were well-loved underneath. 

“Hmmm…” Aether mused, smoothing his palm over your chest and down your tummy over the shirt, “I think I might leave it on. It looks too good on you.” He grinned, fangs gleaming in the glow of the lights on the tree, and nipped your thigh.

You yelped and laughed, settling back onto the couch with a sigh as he began to lick and bite your thighs. His fingers played with the lace tops of your socks, tickling your sensitive skin. He put your thigh into his strong grip and propped your leg up, licking at the junction between your underwear and your bare skin. You gasped as his fangs met your skin once again - you could feel the devilish grin on his face.

Aether’s tongue darted out across his lips, and he smirked up at you once again. “You look so delicious… I just have to know how you taste.” His tongue pressed heavy onto your through your underwear, and he took a long lick up to the top. You shuddered, moaning freely.

Just as Aether moved a hand to pull your underwear down, there was a loud knock at the door. You both bolted up at the ridiculous hollering outside your front door.

“HEY AETHER ARE YOU…” the voiced cut off into manic coughing and another voice could be heard alongside that.

“Dude, are you seriously going to throw up on the front porch? Get a hold of yourself - Air, if he throws up I’m gonna throw up!!” You could hear Water whine, disgusted.

“DO NOT THROW UP ON MY PORCH!!!” You yelled, propping yourself up on your elbows to look out the living room window. Sure enough, a gaggle of Ghouls was out on your doorstep. Water turned to look at you, and he immediately forgot his threat to also throw up, letting out a wolf whistle.

“LOOK’S LIKE AETHER’S GETTING LUUUUCKYYYYY!!” He called out, and suddenly there were many Ghoul faces crammed into your window. Even Fire, who apparently managed to keep his vomit down, squished his face against the glass.

“Calm down, kids!” Came an amused laugh from outside your view. That could only belong to one person…

Papa’s face appeared from atop the Ghoul pile, smiling as he waved at you.

“Hello! Sorry to interrupt your night Aether, but we did come to say, eh.. what is the holiday again? “Christmas”? We came to say happy Christmas!” Papa called. “Could you let us in, please? It’s cold.”

“YEAH, IT’S COLD!” Fire called, stumbling back from the window and coughing into your bushes again.

“Says the one who’s temperature runs higher than the rest of ours!” Water growled. “I’m about to freeze over!!”

Aether groaned, falling back into the couch into defeat. You sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of your nose. You stood up from the couch and made your way over to the front door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

Not even waiting for you to step aside, the herd of Ghouls rushed past you into your home, followed by Papa, who at least politely smiled at you and kissed the top of your hand. Which was quickly ruined by him smirking at your attire.

“Wow, min älskling, don’t you look divine?” He purred, which quickly turned into a sputtered cough when you punched him in the gut. He doubled over, wheezing, “Now, now ghuleh! It was just a joke…!” He smiled up at your grimacing face. You sighed heavily and turned away - that man made it so difficult to be mad at him.

You looked at the Ghouls now piled in your living room. Aether still laid back on the couch, and you could tell he was… strained, to say the least. Fire’s nausea must have subsided because he now sat in front of your fireplace, snuffing out and relighting the candles in there. Water laid on his back in front of your tree, staring mesmerized at the lights and all the glassy, glittering ornaments that dangled from the branches. Air sat neatly in the chair to the side of the mantle, long leg crossed over the other with one of your magazines in his lap. His head rested in his hand as he flipped through, clearly not really reading. Special sat beside him, eyes wide on your tree. You hoped he didn’t have any plans for it - his cat-like nature was cute at times, but you put a lot of work into that tree, and glass ornaments are expensive and hard to replace.

Someone was… missing. A thunk in your kitchen had you spinning around just to make eye contact with Earth - tall and imposing in your kitchen. He looked at you like a deer caught in headlights, leftover cookies piled in his hands and the entire gallon of milk in front of him on the counter.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” You whined, leaning against your front door. Papa simply laughed, looking at you.

“Oh, come now! It’s a holiday. We wanted to spend time with our family - Aether was sorely missed, and you, too, min älskling.” He pulled you into the living room with the rest of the Ghouls. “Surely you can’t be that upset that we’re here.”

You looked around at the ragtag “Creatures of the Night” that were sat in your home, and you had to admit that Papa was right. They may have interrupted your… gift. But you could get back to that later. Aether, arm still laid across his eyes, tossed your shorts at you.

You had almost forgotten you were still pantsless. You quickly slid them back on, sighing.

“Nice ass,” came from a mouth muffled by cookies behind you. You turned to shoot a glare at Earth, who only gave you a big, tight-lipped smile. You couldn’t help but laugh, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

“Fine, fine,” you groaned, “Merry Christmas you filthy animals.”


End file.
